


Role Reversal

by walviemort



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walviemort/pseuds/walviemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's magic goes haywire during a bout of morning sickness, and somehow their baby ends up inside Killian...and it affects the rest of Storybrooke, too. What happens when their roles are reversed? (Chapter 1: Emma's POV; Chapter 2: Killian's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was 10 weeks pregnant and hating it. She had become very good friends with her toilet bowl for the past month and was ready to break up that relationship.

It didn't help that her magic usually went haywire during her bouts of morning sickness. Sometimes it was something little, like accidentally, but blessedly, conjuring a bottle of water or some aspirin. But then there was the time her father's truck appeared in the driveway of their cottage of its own accord. Or the time an orange tree sprouted up in the yard, full of fruit despite the fact that it was winter in Maine.

 _I bet this shit doesn't happen to Regina_. They mayor was expecting as well, but not quite as far along. And Emma had to imagine that Regina was far better at controlling her powers even when the rest of her life seemed to be going crazy.

At least Emma had Killian every step of the way. He was always there to pull her hair back, bring her tea, and just hold her. They were both so excited for this child, but she could tell the first trimester was taking its toll on him, too. These 2 am trips to the bathroom had prevented them both from getting a decent amount of sleep in a long while. _Though I guess that’s good practice_.

Tonight was particularly bad; apparently, this baby didn't like tacos. (It didn't seem like the kid liked much, for that matter.) But Killian was right there next to her, rubbing her back and whispering calming words.

"You know, you don't have to do this, Killian. I wish you'd just get some sleep."

"Emma, I'd never be able to rest knowing you were in pain."

She reached out for his hand and placed it on her still-flat stomach (though she knew it wouldn't stay that way much longer). "The pain is worth it if it means this kid comes out healthy." Her mother's words rang in her head— _the sicker you are, the healthier the baby. If that's true, this kid will never get sick_.

"I know, but I still wish I could share the burden with you."

She smiled, but before she could respond, another wave of nausea hit. He continued to hold her as she threw up, and the lights flickered as her magic crackled in the air around them.

"Oh crap, what did I do this time?" They both glanced around, but nothing seemed amiss.

"Perhaps it was nothing, love. The books all said the sickness should be dying down by now, right?"

"Yeah, hope so." She wasn't convinced, but she was tired and it didn't look like anything was truly wrong. "Alright, let's get back to bed."

Ever the gentleman, Killian picked her up bridal style, ignoring her protestations with a cheeky grin, and carried her back to bed, going so far as to tuck her in.

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you, too, Emma. Now sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Emma was greeted to an empty bed, and heard the all-to-familiar sounds of upchucking in the bathroom.

She found Killian hunched over the toilet. "Hey, that's my move," she told him. "Looks like you caught a bug."

"I suppose so, love. It's probably best you stay away." His head was in his hands and for the first time ever, he was not sinfully good-looking.

She conjured a bottle of water as she knelt beside him. "Oh, no. You've been taking care of me, now I get to take care of you. Drink." He gratefully took the water from her and guzzled it down; thankfully, it stayed there.

"I suppose it's your turn, eh?" he joked tiredly, gesturing to the toilet.

Normally, that was how she started her day; but there wasn't the slightest hint of nausea today. "Actually, no; I feel fine. I guess you were right—no more morning sickness."

"I'm glad," he smiled at her.

"Me too. Now let's get you back to bed."

She enjoyed her chance to baby him after all he'd done for her, despite his protestations. Whatever bug he had died down after a couple days, but he was still worn out for a week or so after. "We never had illness like this on the Roger. Once you were done vomiting, you were fine or you died. What strange diseases your realm has."

"Congratulations, you just had your first flu. Would you rather be tired or dead?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

Despite his fatigue, he still managed to cater her cravings, almost before she herself realized she was craving it.

"Rocky road ice cream? How did you know?"

"It sounded like something you'd like, love. Join me for a bowl?"

She smiled and dug in, and of course they finished the carton that night.

Granted, he immediately regretted sharing in her sweet tooth when his jeans no longer fit properly. She had already started to wear her stretchier clothes, a bump just beginning to form, but he hadn't anticipated a similar change.

"Sorry, hun; guess you shouldn't be indulging in my cravings, too."

"What, and let you have all the fun?" he smirked back. "I suppose I'll just have to find a larger pair."

"We could probably exercise more."

"In your condition?"

"It's good for the baby."

"Alright, love, we'll do that."

* * *

Emma was in the waiting room for her 12-week checkup, and Regina was there for her own 8-week appointment. Apparently, Robin was fighting off a similar bug as Killian had, but was having a harder time kicking it. Emma couldn't help but be jealous that Regina's morning sickness had already gone away.

They were both called away to separate rooms, and Dr. Whale came in with a nurse and his clipboard. He asked Emma some general questions while the nurse took her blood for some routine tests. When the results came back, his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" A million things started running through Emma's mind: preeclampsia, gestational diabetes, who knew.

"It says you're not pregnant."

She hadn't expected that one; it felt as if she'd been slammed into a brick wall. "...What?"

"Emma, you aren't pregnant."

"But...that doesn't make any sense. I was at my last appointment." _Oh no_. Did she lose the baby? "I...I didn't..."

"Let's do an ultrasound."

She tried to remain calm but she was in a near panic. She had been so looking forward to being a mother again, and Killian was excited to become a father.

They wheeled the sonogram machine in, and began the examination. The coolness of the gel just made her more ill-at-ease.

She watched as the tech used the wand to search for something, anything, but there was nothing. It was as if she'd never even been expecting.

"I can't explain it, Emma. It must have been a false positive."

"But...the morning sickness, the weight gain. What is it?"

"I have no idea. But, you're in good health now. I'm sorry, Emma; I don't know what else to say."

She walked out of the exam room in a daze, and almost crashed into Regina.

"Oh, sorry; didn't see you there."

"No, no; it's my fault." The mayor seemed just as out of it as Emma.

"Regina, is everything ok?"

"No, it's not. I'm...I'm not pregnant."

Emma was shocked again. "I'm not either."

"What?"

"Yeah." Things were getting weird.

"Come to my office; I think we need to talk about this."

* * *

"When did your morning sickness go away, Emma?"

"About two weeks ago. You?"

"The same."

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. "Could...could it be magic?"

"I'm starting to think so."

"Why would someone want our babies?"

"I think we already know what evil witches could want with infants." Zelena's attempt at taking her brother's life was immediately brought back to Emma's mind.

"But so soon?"

"I know. I'll have to look into it."

Just then, Emma's phone buzzed; Killian was asking about the appointment. "Oh shit, I have to tell Killian."

Regina's face fell. "And I have to talk to Robin."

The women embraced, and Emma left for home.

* * *

"Emma, I don't get it."

"I know; I don't either."

Killian was taking it rough. The prospect of fatherhood had filled him with joy, and to have it mysteriously disappear like so was heartbreaking. So they wrapped themselves in each other and had a good cry, mourning what could have been.

* * *

Weeks went on, and things slowly got back to normal. Regina hadn't found anything, and David had caught the same bug that Killian and Robin had had. Otherwise, nothing too crazy for Storybrooke.

But she was worried about Killian. He was still taking the loss rough, and it showed—he wasn't sleeping well, his eating habits had changed, and, though she would never dare say anything, he was gaining weight, favoring sweatpants over his usual form-fitting clothes.

It came to a head one night a couple months after they found out the news. They were in bed, and she snuggled up next to him.

"Don't touch me," he snapped.

That was so unlike him. "Killian, what's wrong?"

"Just, get away from me, love. I'm fat and gross and I don't know why you're still here." She should have known he'd be self-conscious, but she never thought he'd doubt her feelings for her.

"Hey, look at me." He rolled over to face her, glowering. "Yeah, you've got a little pudge going on." She poked his gut for emphasis. "But that doesn't change my love for you, Killian. You know that, right?"

His face softened. "Aye, love; I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

She pulled him closer to kiss him, her hands running through his hair. "If it bugs you, then we can do that whole diet-and-exercise thing, okay? I'll do it with you."

He half-smiled. "Okay." But then he winced, and his hand went to his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know; it felt like something moved." He winced again.

"Where? Let me feel it." He took her hand and positioned it over a spot on his belly.

Something hit her. Her eyes grew wide, but she kept her hand there. And it came again. It felt like..."It feels like when I was pregnant with Henry."

"...what?"

"It feels like when Henry started kicking." She did some math in her head; if she was still pregnant, she'd be about 20 weeks. _And I'd probably look like Killian does right now_. "I have to call Regina."

"Love, what is it?" he asked as she scrambled for her phone.

"Killian, I don't know how or why, but...I think you might be pregnant."

* * *

Regina came over quickly, with Robin in tow, who also looked worse for the wear. The two men began trading stories about their sickness, and it sounded pretty similar.

"I mean, I'm no doctor, but he looks pregnant," Regina whispered to Emma. "And you felt kicking?"

"Yeah. Do you think...do you think our babies somehow got transferred to them?"

"It would require magic, but I suppose it's not impossible. I've just never heard of it."

"Do...should we go to the doctor?"

"Probably not. But I feel like we at least need an ultrasound."

"Yeah...Whale does house calls, right?"

"We just need someone who knows how to work the machine. And then we wipe their memory."

Emma didn't like it, but it was a plan.

* * *

The same technician from the hospital brought a portable sonogram machine to the house. Killian was in something of a daze, but he went first.

He'd taken to wearing baggier shirts lately, so when she saw his distended abdomen, she cringed a bit—it looked utterly unnatural. He wasn't fazed by the cool of the gel; he was focused on the small screen.

The technician began to search with the wand, and it didn't take long to find it: the definitive image of a fetus. Emma gasped, even though she had prepared herself to see it; Killian just ran his hand over his face and through his already-messy hair.

"How far along?" Emma asked, with some struggle.

"I'd say about 20 weeks," the technician replied. Emma felt her stomach drop to her feet.

Robin's scan showed the same thing, just a bit farther behind, as Regina had been. Emma hugged Killian as they watched it, and as Regina wiped the technician's memory of the evening.

"How could this happen?" Robin said, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Was it a curse?" Killian asked, his own voice shaky.

"It's not any dark magic; I'd feel it," Regina replied, but she faced Emma quickly. "Didn't you say your magic was going crazy during your morning sickness?"

"Yeah, but..." Emma immediately recalled the odd burst of magic the last night she was sick, and what Killian had said to her just a moment prior. "No...I—I couldn't have..."

"What, love?"

She looked up at him. "You said you wished you could share the burden with me." Killian blanched.

"I think that's our answer, Emma," Regina said softly.

"But then why did it affect you guys?" Emma's magic had been known to do weird things on a large scale, but this seemed excessive.

"I don't know, but I can't think of anything else that would have caused it."

Emma was speechless. She didn't know what to say or what to do, other than turn to the men. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, love," Killian said quietly and pulled her back into his embrace.

"How do I fix this?"

"Come see me tomorrow and we'll do some research. I have no idea other than that."

The other couple left to deal with the situation on their own, and Emma turned to Killian.

"I truly am sorry. I never wanted you to have to carry this."

"We'll figure it out, love; I know it. At least..." he trailed off, his eyes looking down.

"At least what?"

He whispered, "At least we're still having our baby." He pulled her hand down to his stomach, where the baby— _their_ baby—was softly kicking.

* * *

It was weeks before Emma and Regina found anything that would help them. Killian and Robin laid low in that time, and they discovered that David was in the same boat; Mary Margaret had surprisingly been a few weeks along when Emma's magic went off.

After the revelation, Killian actually perked up. Though it wasn't an ideal situation, they were still having a child together, and even given the circumstances, they were looking forward to it. They had started discussing names and nursery themes when Emma wasn't working with Regina to find a reversal, and the men were receiving regular care in secret from Dr. Whale (who had his memory wiped each time).

Despite the obvious uniqueness of the situation, it was surprisingly smooth sailing. But she had a hard time reconciling the fact that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was the strongest person she knew, but it was supposed to be her dealing with all of this. Yes, she would have needed his support, and she knew she would have had it and then some. So she had to set aside her myriad feelings and do the same for him, whatever he needed, as she watched him carry their growing child.

They were having a lazy day at home, watching Netflix (which he seemed to love almost as much as he loved her), and she brought him what had become his favorite meal: grilled cheese with bacon and anchovies from Granny's. It made her stomach turn but he devoured it. He leaned back against the couch when he was done, hand resting against the very visible bump. "Swan, what do you think you'd be craving?"

She'd given a lot of thought to what things would be like if they were as they should be, but that hadn't crossed her mind. "I'm not sure. I kind of already ate like a pregnant lady," she joked.

He smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Killian, what is it?"

He hesitated a moment before meeting her gaze. "You don't...resent this, do you?"

She was taken aback. If anything, he was the one who should be rueing her lack of magical control. "Why on earth would I resent it? I'm the reason we're in this position in the first place; you should be cursing me!"

"I know, love, but it was an accident. And I know you'll fix it. But I was just worried you'd think I'd taken something from you; from your relationship with this child."

She reached up to cup his face, running her fingers through the longer scruff that now adorned it (which she not-so-secretly loved). "I won't lie; I'm a tiny bit jealous." She was—he did have that intimacy with their kid that she didn't. "But mostly, I feel guilty for sticking you with this in the first place."

As if on cue, he huffed with a wince; the baby had a tendency to kick him in the ribs. She moved her hand to massage the spot. After the pain passed, he spoke up again. "Don't be. When we first found out what was going on, I'll admit I was a bit frightened, and slightly upset. But if this is what will provide us with a healthy child, then it's the least I can do."

She didn't think she had ever loved him more, and quickly found his lips to make sure he knew that. She couldn't help but laugh after they broke apart, noses bumping.

"What’s so funny, love?"

"I was just thinking that it's a good thing you don't have the raging hormones I would have right now. I'd have jumped you so fast."

He chuckled and pulled her in tight to his side. She curled up there and laid her head on his chest, letting her hand drift down over the swell where their baby was growing. She gently reached under his shirt to caress the skin of his stomach, bringing her closer to both him and their child—it was the most intimacy they’d had in a long while, but that was ok.

As the kid moved against her hand, she couldn't help but smile at the odd, yet somehow perfect, picture they made.

* * *

Their baby was at about 28 weeks when Emma finally found something in a spellbook on transferring pregnancies. But the language was old and Emma couldn't really decipher it.

"Regina, check this out." The queen skimmed over the text and sighed at the end. "Well?"

"It's so unbelievably easy."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. It will need a little focus, and a few things from my vault, but you should have no problems."

Emma was taken aback. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Not only did you cast this in the first place, you have the strongest magic here."

She sighed, but resolved to do her damnedest. "Ok, what do I need to do?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this, love?"

"Killian, we don't really have a choice. You can't deliver a baby."

He sighed. "I just don't want to see you in pain again."

She had to kiss him, she was so moved, even if the baby was in the way. "Us girls were designed for this. I can handle it."

"I know." He stared at her with adoration and concern. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

The three couples gathered at the mayor's house under the cover of night.

"You ready, Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma had gone over the spell multiple times; she was confident she could pull it off. Regina had the proper incense burning, so all that was needed was for Emma to do her part. "Yeah."

"Okay then."

Emma stood in front of Killian and grabbed his hand and arm just above the hook; the other couples followed suit. "Ok, everyone just needs to think about the baby, and don't let go of your partner."

She closed her eyes and focused; like Regina had said, it just needed concentration. She imagined the baby inside her womb, and magic began to snap in the air much as it had that night 4 months ago, making the lights flicker.

"You can do this, Emma," she heard Killian say. She kept focusing, but soon a sharp pain hit her stomach; she held tighter to Killian, who was grabbing her equally hard.

She nearly collapsed, but Killian’s strong hold kept her up. The sensation was indescribable—between agony and ecstasy—and she watched in awe as her once-flat belly expanded as their child returned to its proper spot.

Almost as soon as it began, the pain went away, replaced only with the gentle kicking of the life that was now back inside her. Her hand flew to her stomach—it was one thing to feel it from the outside, but a whole other to feel it from within.

She looked up at Killian, who was grinning at her. "You did it, love." He pulled her in tight and let his hand rest on her stomach. Emma glanced around to see the other couples in similar positions.

 _I did it_.

* * *

Things were actually back to normal—for real this time. They decorated the nursery, as much as he would let her, and spent their evenings curled on the couch discussing names.

Every now and then, she'd catch him trailing his hand down his now-flat stomach. She was eating a grilled cheese with bacon and anchovies (it seemed that was the kid's request, despite her earlier disgust) as he repeated the motion for the umpteenth time. Her curiosity had to be sated.

"Why do you do that?"

He looked up surprised, not expecting to be caught in the act. And then he blushed. "Oh, it's nothing."

"It's something; that's like the fifth time you've done that today."

He scratched behind his ear nervously. "I guess...I kind of miss it."

"You miss being pregnant?" she asked incredulously. As happy as she was to reverse the spell, she quickly remembered the not-so-fun parts, like the baby kicking her bladder and her complete lack of balance.

He chuckled. "Not so much that, but...I miss having our child so close. As...interesting as this adventure has been, I'm glad I had that experience."

She felt tears streaming down her face ( _damn hormones_ ), and it felt like the baby was dancing, as if it heard what his or her father was saying. She forced herself to stand up (which was becoming more of a feat each day) and waddled over to him as swift as she was able. She wrapped her hands around his waist and lined the swell of her belly with his stomach; immediately, the baby started kicking against the point of contact. "How's that?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, bringing their foreheads together. "It's perfect, love."

It became something of a tradition for the rest of the pregnancy, even when she couldn't wrap her arms around him anymore.

* * *

Her water broke at 39 weeks and 3 days. They rushed to the hospital, as any expectant couple would. Every time a contraction hit, Killian winced; she attributed it to how hard she was gripping his hand. But as the contractions got closer together, his pain got worse, though nowhere near as bad as hers. He looked like he was going to faint when she hit that final push, but he held on, for her and the baby. His relief matched hers in so many ways when their son shouted his first cries to the world. They were equally amazed to finally see the life they had both created, and both carried.

A few hours later, Emma was resting and Killian, while exhausted, was seated next to her and holding little Liam when Regina and Robin arrived. Their due date was only a few weeks away, so they were already at the hospital for a checkup when they heard about the arrival of the Jones baby.

"He's beautiful," Regina cooed. Pregnancy had mellowed the mayor, so they were extra happy that the earlier magical shenanigans had been reversed. She began to ask Emma about her delivery, which Emma assured her had gone smoothly. "Though I think Killian almost fainted."

"That nerve-wracking, eh, mate?" Robin asked with a smile.

Killian exchanged a nervous look with Emma; neither of them could figure out why his pain during labor had mimicked her own. "Actually, we had a question about that. Do you think there could still be some residual magic, from everything that happened?"

"I suppose," Regina replied, slightly perplexed. "Why?"

He directed his attention at Robin. "Well, mate, be ready for some hurt of your own. Let's just say I felt every one of those contractions."

The man paled. "Oh, my."

The couple left, and it was just their little family again.

"How do you feel, love?" He was staring at her with so much love, she didn’t know how it was possible.

"Happy.” But, she was positive she felt the same way. “How about you?"

"The same. I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Killian."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the same general story/scenes as the prior one, just from Killian's point of view of it all. (I think it turned out better!)

Emma was 10 weeks pregnant and his heart went out to her. Killian had heard that the early stages were no walk in the park, but it pained him every time she had to dash to the restroom to release the contents of her stomach.

It was like clockwork: every night in the wee hours of the morning, he’d be jolted awake as she hurried to the toilet. And every night, he followed her in, helping in whatever way he could. She was going to give him the most precious gift anyone had ever given him: a child; but it seemed like she’d be going through hell to do so.

Tonight in particular saw her going a few rounds with the “porcelain throne,” as he’d heard a dwarf once refer to it. He took his usual spot at her side, holding her hair back with his hook and rubbing her back.

She sat back and flushed the toilet when she was done, heaving from the exertion. She looked over at him, saying, "You know, you don't have to do this, Killian. I wish you'd just get some sleep."

"Emma, I'd never be able to rest knowing you were in pain." _And I don’t dare try_. He’d heard the temper of pregnant woman was formidable, and his Swan’s was edgy on a good day. _But given what she’s going through, I don’t blame her_.

She reached out for his hand and placed it on her stomach, where he knew the product of their love, though still hidden, was growing. "The pain is worth it if it means this kid comes out healthy."

"I know, but I still wish I could share the burden with you."

She smiled at him and looked like she was going to respond, but quickly found herself hovered over the basin again. He continued to hold her as she threw up, and the lights flickered as her magic crackled in the air around them, sending a tingling sensation through his body. Her powers had been a little unpredictable since her morning sickness had started—David was none too impressed when his truck appeared in their driveway, and somehow an orange tree appeared in the front garden, bearing fruit in the dead of winter.

"Oh crap, what did I do this time?" They both glanced around, but despite the light show, nothing seemed amiss. _Though I suppose we may see different come morning_ ; they hadn’t discovered the truck until she tried to leave for the station the next day. But he’d stay optimistic for her.

"Perhaps it was nothing, love. The books all said the sickness should be dying down by now, right?" _Gods above, let that be the case_.

"Yeah, hope so." She didn’t seem convinced, but he could tell her fatigue was preventing her from investigating it further. "Alright, let's get back to bed."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and under her legs to carry her back into the room, grinning past her protestations, and tucked her into the bed.

"I love you, Killian,” she sighed as she collapsed into her pillow.

"I love you, too, Emma. Now sleep."

* * *

He woke before the alarms went off, feeling a churning unease in his body. His stomach seemed to be at war with itself; he quickly tried to recall what he’d eaten that might cause this unrest, and remembered that last night’s tacos were on the questionable side.

It wasn’t long before they decided to make their reappearance, and he just made the toilet before spewing said meal into it. And then some. He cursed his digestive system for choosing now to rebel, and felt even more sympathy towards Emma—this was just once and it was miserable; she’d been doing this a few times a day for weeks.

“Hey, that’s my move.” She arrived on cue, it seemed. “Looks like you caught a bug.”

 _Bug? Oh, right; that’s what they call an illness in this realm_. "I suppose so, love. It's probably best you stay away." The last thing he wanted was to get her sick.

She was quickly at his side with a bottle of water. "Oh, no. You've been taking care of me, now I get to take care of you. Drink." _My savior_ , he thought as he took the water from her and guzzled it down; thankfully, it stayed there.

"I suppose it's your turn, eh?" he joked, gesturing to the toilet. It was usually the first thing she did in the morning.

"Actually, no; I feel fine. I guess you were right—no more morning sickness."

"I'm glad," he smiled at her, and he truly was; she’d been through enough.

"Me too. Now let's get you back to bed."

He felt horrible for being of little use for the next few days, but whatever illness he’d caught decided to linger a bit. Emma ignored his protestations regarding the health of her and the baby and made sure that he stayed fed and hydrated; in fact, she seemed to enjoy looking after him, which he couldn’t fathom but didn’t have the energy to argue.

Once the vomiting ended, he was still worn out but starting to feel like a person again. Emma said he’d had something called a “flu”, which he doubted he’d have survived back in the Enchanted Forest; he’d never again protest against the marvels of this realm’s medicine.

And he was glad to have the ordeal behind him, and to move on to the next adventure.

* * *

He finally had enough energy to venture back out into Storybrooke, and found himself wandering the aisles in the grocery store. He was still amazed that they were able to keep so many foods under one roof, including those that had to be kept chilled and on ice.

A particular favorite of Emma’s was that iced cream confection, so he decided to surprise her by grabbing a carton, in addition to the items she’d placed on the list. The variety of flavors was overwhelming, but one shouted at him from all the rest. David had warned him that pregnant women had interesting cravings, so he figured it couldn’t hurt to cater to that. And, frankly, it sounded good to him, too.

"Rocky road ice cream?” she asked when he got home. “How did you know?"

"It sounded like something you'd like, love. Join me for a bowl?"

She smiled at him as she dug in, and he didn’t think he’d ever tasted anything better at that moment. Given that, they ended up finishing the whole carton.

He began to regret sharing in her food choices, though, when his own clothes grew snug. Blasted rocky road. He struggled in vain against his jeans, and envied Emma’s expandable clothes, which were accommodating to the tiny bump beginning to show.

"Sorry, hun; guess you shouldn't be indulging in my cravings, too."

"What, and let you have all the fun?" he smirked back. "I suppose I'll just have to find a larger pair."

"We could probably exercise more."

"In your condition?" he asked, concerned.

"It's good for the baby."

"Alright, love, we'll do that."

* * *

Emma’s appointment had been a few hours ago; why hadn’t she called to let him know how it had gone? He would have gone himself had David not required assistance with some unruly Lost Boys (and Killian certainly had experience dealing with them).

David quickly picked up on his agitation. “Hook, I’m sure everything’s fine. Just shoot her a text.”

“You mean that electronic missive on the talking phone?”

David rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that. You know how to, right?”

He glanced down sheepishly. “Some assistance might be appreciated.”

It was fairly easy, it turned out, so he penned a quick message.

_K: How was the appointment love?_

He knew she didn’t always respond immediately, but he was still on edge until she replied a few minutes later.

_E: Meet me at the cottage in a half hour._

“What do you think that means?” A million thoughts raced through his head, some good, some bad.

“No clue. Better get home, though.”

She was waiting on the couch when he got back to their cottage. “Is everything alright, Swan?”

“Sit down.” Now he was truly worried.

“What is it, love?”

She was staring into space, seeming to gather her courage. “Killian, I’m…not pregnant.”

It was as if a stone had been dropped on him. How could she not be pregnant? They’d taken tests, and everything at the first doctor appointment said she was. He was almost speechless. _Unless_ … “Emma, did the baby…” He couldn’t even voice the idea.

“No, nothing like that. It’s just…there’s nothing there. Regina had the same thing happen,” she continued, explaining their thoughts on how magic might be involved. He knew the formerly-evil queen and Locksley had been expecting, too, and he tried to extend his heart out to them, but it was firmly rooted in his stomach at the moment.

“Emma, I don’t get it.”

“I know; I don’t either.”

He felt as if the future was falling apart. He had so been looking forward to fatherhood—he couldn’t recall ever being more excited for anything. And now it’s just…gone.

He pulled Emma into his embrace as her face crumbled along with his, and there they stayed until they couldn’t cry anymore.

* * *

Life in Storybrooke continued, though Killian had a hard time moving on. It didn’t help that Regina never found an answer as to where their babies had gone. Emma’s father fought off a flu, as Robin apparently had as well, but nothing of note happened in the weeks following that fateful appointment.

He seemed to be taking it the hardest; without anywhere to direct his initial anger, he fell into a depression he hadn’t experienced since Milah died. He couldn’t sleep properly, so he was always fatigued. And he was constantly hungry, craving nothing more than the greasy fare available from Granny’s. Which, of course, meant that his preferred clothing no longer fit properly at all, and excess weight began to sit uncomfortably in his belly.

All told, he was sad and irritable. Yet Emma remained at his side, to his eternal confusion. He couldn’t take it anymore one night when she tried to cuddle into him; a part of him wanted to reciprocate, but a larger part just couldn’t believe she still wanted anything to do with him, and that this was just adding insult to injury.

“Don’t touch me,” he snapped, regretting it almost immediately.

“Killian, what’s wrong?” came the soft reply.

“Just, get away from me, love. I’m fat and gross and I don’t know why you’re still here.” _She deserves so much better than some broken old pirate._

“Hey, look at me,” she commanded, and he knew better than to protest. He rolled onto his side to face her, where he was met with a look of concern and care. “Yeah, you’ve got a little pudge going on.” She poked his gut for emphasis, much to his chagrin. “But that doesn’t change my love for you. You know that, right?”

He relaxed, both relieved and ashamed that he’d doubted her. “Aye, love; I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

She reached out to pull him in for a calming kiss. “If it bugs you, then we can do that whole diet-and-exercise thing, okay? I’ll do it with you.”

He gave half a smile, and his own words surfaced in his mind. _We make quite the team_. “Okay.”

But then a quickening in his stomach drew his attention away from her, and it didn’t feel too good. His hand hovered over the spot where it seemed to be coming from.

Worry etched Emma’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know; it felt like something moved.” It was still going, whatever it was.

“Where? Let me feel it.” He placed her hand where his had been, and whatever was causing the nudging feeling continued to press against it.

Her eyes grew wide as it persisted, and her mouth dropped open. In a rush, she said, “It feels like when I was pregnant with Henry.”

He wasn’t sure he heard her correctly. “What?”

“It feels like when Henry started kicking.” He could see wheels turning in her head, but for once, he had no idea what she was thinking and wondered what it had to do with this. She sat up quickly, reaching for the side table. “I have to call Regina.”

“Love, what is it?” _Is this some form of magic?_

"Killian, I don't know how or why, but...I think you might be pregnant."

Nothing she said could have surprised him more.

* * *

The queen arrived shortly with Robin, who looked as if he felt the same as Killian. Emma and Regina began to whisper as he consulted with the thief, who also looked like he’d put on some weight.

“A bug, mate?”

“Is that how it started with you?”

“Aye. I was sick like Emma had been, and ever since I’ve been tired, but overly peckish.”

“Same here. Finding out about the baby was especially rough.”

A lump formed in Killian’s throat as he nodded his response. If there was something to what Emma had theorized, then maybe, just maybe, he was carrying their child.

He felt her hand on the small of his back. “Hey, we’re going to get an ultrasound done. It’s the only way to know for sure what’s going on.”

A hospital worker arrived shortly with some machine bearing a small screen that seemed to be controlled by an odd stick. Killian agreed to submit to the examination first.

He lied down on the couch and pulled up his oversized t-shirt to reveal the new curve of his stomach; it wasn’t something he cared to focus on, so he placed all his attention on the machine.

The worker placed an odd, cool, gel-like substance on his abdomen and used the stick to move it around, revealing images on the screen. After a bit of searching, he saw an image that took his breath away: the definitive outline of a fetus. He could hear Emma gasp; he just ran his hand over his face and through his hair, but he wasn’t sure if it was in frustration or relief.

“How far along?” he heard Emma ask, her voice shaking.

“I’d say about 20 weeks.” He did some quick math; _that’s how far along Emma would be_. There was no doubt now: this was indeed their child. He couldn’t believe it, and was filled simultaneously with a sense of awe, concern, and, oddly, calm.

He cleaned himself up as Robin submitted to the examination, revealing the exact same thing.

After Regina wiped the technician’s memories, not wanting this to get out, Robin finally said the words on everyone’s mind.

“How could this happen?”

Killian thought aloud, “Was it a curse?” It would certainly be an odd one, though he had little idea how else this happened.

"It's not any dark magic; I'd feel it," Regina replied, but she quickly turned to Emma. "Didn't you say your magic was going crazy during your morning sickness?"

"Yeah, but..." He could tell Emma was going over something in her head, before her expression turned to one of disbelief. "No...I—I couldn't have..."

"What, love?" Now he was curious, and it seemed as if their child was, too—the nudging sensation picked up speed.

She looked up at him. "You said you wished you could share the burden with me." He blanched, and recalled the tingling shock that had enveloped him all those weeks ago.

"I think that's our answer, Emma," Regina said softly.

His Swan—his beautiful Swan—had somehow managed to cast a spell so large that it affected both couples, and moved their baby into him, although he had no idea where given his lack of womb.

Emma and Regina made plans to begin research immediately the next day, but the hour grew late and the other couple headed home.

He’d been holding her tight ever since they realized how this came to pass, and he wasn’t going to let her go until she calmed—he could see the guilt and concern on her face.

"I truly am sorry. I never wanted you to have to carry this." He could see tears brimming in her eyes.

"We'll figure it out, love; I know it. At least..." he trailed off, his brow furrowed as the baby kicked away. _Guess I’ll have to get used to that_.

"At least what?"

He whispered, "At least we're still having our baby." He pulled her hand down to his stomach, so she could feel where the baby—their baby—was softly kicking.

* * *

Once the initial shock wore off, Killian found his earlier excitement had returned. It may not have been a conventional situation, but he was still going to be a father alongside his true love. And if that meant dealing with a few months of his body being overtaken by his child, then that was a small price to pay.

Parts of it truly "sucked," to borrow from Emma's vocabulary. He had always prided himself on his trim and strong form; that had long gone out the window as the child grew, taking up space both within and outside the previous parameters of his body. The babe's near-constant movements occasionally grew tiring, particularly when focused on a bone or internal organ. And he required rest far more often than he could ever recall, though it became increasingly difficult to acquire.

Yet, as he cradled the rounded belly his child now occupied, he couldn’t help but be fascinated by the whole thing, and by pregnancy in general. It was stressful, but—and even more so in this case—magical.

And his Swan was there by his side through it all. He had intended, at the outset, to cater to her every whim on this journey; to find the roles reversed and her tending to his needs drove his chivalrous upbringing crazy, but he was eternally grateful. She even abided his most consistent craving, despite her disgust at it: grilled cheese with bacon and anchovies.

"I know you spent most of your life on the sea, but anchovies? Really?"

"What can I say, love? Our little one may turn out to be a pirate after all."

"And what if it's a princess?"

"Then she has an odd taste in fish. I much prefer salmon."

They tossed around names, never settling on one due to the fact that they didn't want to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Dr. Whale tried to talk them into it at one of their appointments, but they declined.

The doctor saw them every few weeks at Regina's, so he could see the men at once (which, surprisingly, had come to include David). Careful notes were taken but Regina wiped Whale's memory each time, seeing as no one trusted him not to tell the story all over town, least of all David.

Killian watched Emma during these appointments. She was always just as happy and relieved as he was to find out that their baby was doing well, but there was a hint of longing in her gaze.

He brought it up one afternoon after lunch. “You don’t…resent this, do you?” He idly traced the swell of his abdomen while glancing at her sheepishly.

A look of confusion took over her. "Why on earth would I resent it? I'm the reason we're in this position in the first place; you should be cursing me!" Truthfully, he had a few times, but they’d been few and far between.

"I know, love, but it was an accident. And I know you'll fix it. But I was just worried you'd think I'd taken something from you; from your relationship with this child."

She reached up to cup his face; his hand leaned into her touch as she ran her fingers through the beard that wouldn’t stop growing (a side effect, he was sure, but Emma seemed to like it). "I won't lie; I'm a tiny bit jealous. But mostly, I feel guilty for sticking you with this in the first place."

He was about to protest, but the child had other ideas and promptly kicked a rib. He couldn’t help the frustrated huff he released, and she instinctively moved to massage the spot, as she had so many times before.

After the pain passed, he continued. "Don't be. When we first found out what was going on, I'll admit I was a bit frightened, and slightly upset. But if this is what will provide us with a healthy child, then it's the least I can do."

Before he knew it, she was kissing him with fervor, before laughing about what might have happened if the child still resided within her.

He chuckled and pulled her into his side, silently thanking the gods above for this glorious woman. She laid her head on his chest as she so often did—a gesture that always filled him with peace, though wriggling infant inside him didn't seem to have the same reaction. But as her hand drifted down and reached under the hem of his shirt to warmly caress the skin of his swollen stomach (the closest thing to intimacy they had achieved in quite a while, which they both seemed fine with), he still felt that things were crazily as they should be.

He queued up Netflix (easily his favorite invention in this world) and spent the afternoon, as they had and would spend so many others, curled up with his Swan, enjoying a quiet moment.

* * *

It was nearly two months after they discovered the transfer that Emma found the reversal. He was simultaneously relieved and concerned; while he'd be glad to wear his normal clothes again and not be at the whim of their growing babe's interesting appetite and sleep schedule, he knew the hardest part was to come (the third trimester, he'd heard it called) and didn't feel like he'd truly spared his Swan anything.

"Are you sure about this, love?"

"Killian, we don't really have a choice. You can't deliver a baby."

He sighed; she was right, and that was something he hadn’t considered. "I just don't want to see you in pain again."

Despite the bump in between them, she quickly found his lips, kissing him with thanks and assurance. "Us girls were designed for this. I can handle it."

"I know." He looked down at her, wondering if he could ever love her more or be more in awe. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

They convened at Regina's that night. The air was thick with whatever incense the spell had required, but also with palpable tension. He could tell from the looks on the other men's faces that they felt the same way he did—both relieved and concerned; their companionship had been invaluable throughout this situation. But Emma was right; they had to do this.

He held out his arms and grabbed a hold of her with his good hand. She found his eyes; he hoped she could see the faith he had in her reflected in his gaze.

He watched as she closed her eyes in concentration and the air began to crackle much as it had that fateful night. "You can do this, Emma," he told her.

The same tingling shock coursed through his body once more, settling in his belly. Emma began to crumple and he could see pain on her face, so he held on even tighter. He watched in awe as his stomach returned to its previously flat state, leaving him feeling somewhat empty, and as the babe took up its proper space in Emma's womb, swelling until it resembled what his body had looked like moments before.

As soon as it began, the magic in the air dissipated, leaving the just the couples with their righted roles. Emma had her hand to her now-round stomach, undoubtedly taking in their child's movements from the inside now.

"You did it, love." He was filled with pride, and her smile at him showed the same. For the first time, he reached out to feel the baby from the outside; its gentle movements against his palm told him that everything was as it should be.

* * *

With things finally back to normal, they played catch-up on all they had held off on.

He insisted on a nautical theme for the nursery—regardless of gender, that child was a sailor through and through, he had no doubt. She trusted his instincts.

He couldn't help but laugh the first time Emma requested a grilled cheese with bacon and anchovies. "I told you, love; the child has odd tastes." She rolled her eyes, but it didn't stop her from devouring the meal.

On occasion, he'd catch himself grazing his hand along his abdomen, as he had so often done when the child was within; it was usually prompted by Emma's similar gesture over the swell of her own stomach. But he was a bit surprised when she caught him in the act.

“Why do you do that?” she asked while he was in mid-motion.

He looked up quickly, blushing. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

"It's something; that's like the fifth time you've done that today."

He couldn’t stop his nervous tick of scratching behind his ear. "I guess...I kind of miss it."

"You miss being pregnant?" she asked incredulously. He’d heard enough of her complaints lately to know there were days when she regretted reversing it.

But he chuckled. "Not so much that, but...I miss having our child so close. As...interesting as this adventure has been, I'm glad I had that experience." Having that intimacy with the baby was irreplaceable and he considered himself oddly lucky to have had that time with the child, as unusual as it all was.

With tears in her eyes (her hormones had truly been all over the place), she pulled herself up and waddled over, as best as the child's weight would allow. She wrapped her hands around his waist, pressing her swollen belly against his flat one. It didn't take long for him to feel their babe kicking against his stomach; that was what he'd been missing. “How’s that?” she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around the amazing woman in front of him, who somehow saw fit to love him, and softly replied, "Its perfect, love."

Periodically through the rest of the pregnancy, they found themselves in that position, even as the babe took up more space between them.

He decided, overall, he wouldn't have traded this part of the adventure for anything in the world.

* * *

He was filled with terror the night her water broke. They rushed to the hospital and he stayed next to her the whole time—he'd be a dead man before he left her to deal with that alone.

Every contraction that hit, a wave of pain ran through him, too—he hated to see Emma in such a state. It got worse as the contractions grew in closeness and strength, but he knew he had to hold on for her and not let whatever this sympathy pain was defeat him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Darling, don't worry about me," he replied, just in time for another to hit. Something told him this wasn't normal, but there wasn't time to question it.

When it came time for the final push, he was surprised he didn't faint—he was definitely seeing stars, though.

But it all went away when he heard his son's first cries. When he laid his eyes upon the babe, he was overtaken with adoration for this product of his and Emma’s love that they both helped bring into the world in so many ways.

He thought he loved her before, but now it was all amplified. Later, as Emma rested in the hospital bed and he relaxed in the seat next to her, holding their precious Liam, he couldn’t help but think he was the luckiest man in all the realms.

A welcome visit from Regina and Robin, whose own little one would make its appearance in a few weeks, revealed a possible reason for his reactions during labor.

“Do you think there could still be some residual magic, from everything that happened?" Emma asked the queen

"I suppose," Regina replied, a confused look etched on her brow. "Why?"

Killian got Robin’s attention. "Well, mate, be ready for some hurt of your own. Let's just say I felt every one of those contractions."

Robin paled. "Oh, my." Killian could only hope it wasn’t as bad for him, but he had an inkling the thief would be in for just as much a ride.

The other couple left, and it was just the three of them.

"How do you feel, love?" He was certain no man had loved a woman more than he loved her at that moment, and in all the moments to come.

"Happy. How about you?" Her face echoed his own feelings.

"The same. I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Killian."

**Author's Note:**

> Killian's POV follows! (and it's probably better)


End file.
